


Pakai Bajumu

by rotlicht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short One Shot, Top Mibuchi Reo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [MibuAka] Surga itu bisa diartikan banyak hal, seperti apa yang Mibuchi lihat di siang hari setelah berberes di gudang kala itu.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Mibuchi Reo, Akashi Seijuurou/Mibuchi Reo
Kudos: 1





	Pakai Bajumu

**Author's Note:**

> Sepertinya belakangan ini aku lagi suka banget main-main sama sekoci-sekociku, wkwk. Ini pertama kalinya aku bawa MibuAka dan aku nggak yakin banget apa Reo Nee-nya ooc atau tidak, tapi semoga kalian masih bisa menikmatinya ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir!

_Yosh_ , yang tadi itu harusnya yang terakhir. Kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang lama sejak SMA sampai kuliah tampak bertumpuk, memenuhi setiap pojok gudang belakang rumahnya. Untunglah Mibuchi sempat me- _request_ untuk dibuatkan gudang ketika rumahnya masih dibangun. Ingat sekali kalau dia hampir lupa untuk menyampaikan _request-_ nya, padahal dia paling butuh gudang karena Mibuchi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuang barang-barang bekasnya. Dia sempat berpikiran untuk menyumbangkannya juga, tapi sepertinya dia masih belum siap.

"Panas …." Benar juga, hari ini panas sekali sepertinya. Bukankah musim panas sudah hampir selesai? Masih saja bisa sepanas ini.

"Sudah selesai beres-beresnya, Reo-san?"

"Ah, begitu …"

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat orang yang kau kasihi, tiba-tiba saja muncul sembari memakai salah satu pakaianmu? Apalagi kalau sampai kelihatan kebesaran ketika ia memakainya.

"… lah." Mibuchi saja sampai kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya terbengong, memperhatikan tubuh Akashi yang hanya terbalut kaos abu-abu polos miliknya. Kaki putih itu memamerkan kemulusan dan keindahannya ke mana-mana. Sontak Mibuchi bisa merasakan kalau kepalanya jadi semakin panas. "Mmm … Sei-chan?"

Sayang, Sei-chan-nya seperti tidak menyadari dan malah menambah kadar kemanisannya dengan memiringkan kepala seraya memasang senyum tipis. "Iya, Reo-san?"

Mibuchi sampai harus menepuk keningnya cukup keras agar tetap "terjaga". "Kau ini … lupa atau bagaimana?"

"Lupa apanya?"

 _Ya, dia lupa_.

Handuk putih kecil yang sedari tadi mengalung di lehernya, Mibuchi lempar ke sembarang arah dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Akashi yang masih belum paham—atau mungkin hanya pura-pura—dengan _apa_ dia "bermain". Lalu _hop!_ tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sudah jatuh ke pelukan. Mibuchi mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dengan hanya satu tangan, kemudian tangan lainnya jahil meraba-raba punggung Akashi yang ada di balik kaosnya.

Oh, surga.

"Masih siang, Reo-san. Yakin?" Kan? Sepertinya anak ini memang hanya pura-pura polos. Dia tahu betul kalau Mibuchi itu mudah tergoda, dan dia pasti bermain hanya dengan celana dalam juga kaos mantan _shooting guard_ Rakuzan ini sengaja.

Mibuchi tersenyum miring. "Sei-chan belajar nakal dari siapa? Padahal dulu diam dan manis." Satu kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir tipis Akashi yang terasa lembut. "Pakai bajumu _sendiri_ dan pakailah dengan benar, atau aku akan memberimu hukuman~"

Mengalungkan tangan di leher berkeringat Mibuchi, Akashi terkekeh. "Tapi aku mau Reo-san menghukumku. _Gimana_ dong?"

Ya ampun, _anaknya_ yang satu ini memang benar-benar ….

Ciuman lainnya diberikan, namun kali ini lebih dalam. Mengandalkan insting, Mibuchi berjalan ke sofa ruang tengah dan menjatuhkan tubuh Akashi begitu saja di atas sana. Dipandangi sejenak makanan lezat itu, kemudian Mibuchi menanggalkan atasannya. Dia bahkan sampai lupa kalau tubuhnya penuh keringat dan sedang kepanasan juga kelelahan. _Maa_ , untung saja ada Akashi yang secara mengejutkan bisa membuatnya kembali "bersemangat".

"Sei-chan-ku sayang, mau main sama _kakak_?"

Akashi kembali terkekeh. Leher Mibuchi ditariknya lagi, membiarkan hidungnya menangkap aroma sang kekasih. "Mm, mau."


End file.
